Un lugar llamado Hogwarts
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: despues de la guerra una pareja disfruta del dia, recordando los acontecimientos del pasadop descubre de quien estoy hablando  lo siento mal summary


**hola!**

**esta es mi primera historia publica aqui asi que espero les guste.**

**disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de la gran JK y esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro**

**Un lugar llamado Hogwarts**

Era un bello atardecer de un sábado de abril, en un lugar del que no recuerdo bien su nombre, se encontraba una pareja sentada entre las frondosas raíces de un gran árbol. Los dos jóvenes admiraban el gran lago donde se perdían los rayos del astro rey.

-sabes que te amo ¿cierto?- menciona emocionada la chica

-por supuesto, lo supe desde siempre- le responde el chico

-No seas mentiroso- dice la muchacha golpeándolo levemente con su codo

-¡Auch! Eso dolio y no soy mentiroso. Diras ciego, pero nunca mentiroso- comenta el chico fingiendo enojo e indignación.

-mmm… tienes razón- comenta risueña la muchacha

- ¿Te acuerdas del cuarto grado, en el baile de navidad?- pregunta el joven

- si, lo recuerdo- suspira la chica

-Bueno, pues en ese baile te vi por primera vez-

-Aja… si…vez eres un mentiroso, ni siquiera me viste – comenta con un dejo de molestia la chica

-oh por supuesto que si, te veías hermosa –dice indignado el joven

-¿En serio? Entonces porque no me invitaste al baile-

- pues…mmm…Bueno yo… -titubea el muchacho al no saber responder esa pregunta

-no importa, además ya me habían invitado-

-Así, ¿quién?- comenta celoso el chico

- Ay, como si no lo recordaras – comenta divertida la muchacha por los celos de su novio –

–Mmm… bueno yo…– y de improviso la chica le da un dulce beso en los labios, que deja suspirando al chico al separarse

–WOW – es lo único que puede decir el chico medio atontado y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

–Eso es para que recuerdes que no importa quién me haya invitado, tú eres el dueño de mi corazón –

-Y tu eres la dueña del mío-

-Eso no es lo que decías en sexto año, te recuerdo que saliste con otra chica y decías lo mismo

-Oh… mira quien se pone celosa- comenta burlón el chico

-Hey… yo no estoy celosa y no me cambies la conversación. Además yo no fui la que empezó con los recuerdos y ahora te aguantas- dice fingiendo indignación la joven y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, volteando su rostro a otro lado tratando de esconder una sonrisa por la cara de pánico que ponía su novio.

-Ok, de acuerdo no me burlare más de ti-

-Más te vale si no te dejo aquí solito-

-¡¿Qué? Oh no por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes solo, no quiero perderte como sucedió en quinto año- el chico abraza con fuerza a su novia por temor a perderla o que se esfume en ese instante

-Hey no me voy a ir… cálmate… además en quinto año solo sufrí unos rasguños, tu sufriste mas dice la chica con tristeza al instante pone una mano en la mejilla del chico tratando de calmarlo al ver el estado en que se encontraba recordando el peor año de sus vida.

Bueno… pero no sufrí mas que el-dice el chico afligido

Lo se- suspira melancólicamente la joven- el peor año para el ¿cierto?

-si- suspira ahora el chico- no sabes lo doloroso que fue verlo derrumbarse en tan solo un segundo y lo peor de todo es que a pesar del tiempo el tuviera todavía esa cara de tristeza echándose la culpa. Si no fuera por ella no sabría que hubiese echo

-mmm… ella…su salvación-

Los dos chicos guardan un momento de silencio tratando de borrar esos malos recuerdos. De repente en el cielo ven volar una escoba, una pareja está en ella. El chico al ver eso recuerda su deporte favorito, en ese momento una pregunta surge de su cabeza _¿Qué sucedió ese día?_ La duda lo carcome al saber si fue por sus cualidades que entro en el equipo de quidditch de su casa o fue…_mano negra._

-Emm…¿sabes? Recuerdo algo que paso en sexto año pero…tengo una duda- la chica lo miraba expectante tratando de adivinar lo que su novio le quiere decir-y…bueno…

-Suéltalo ya-

-Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿hacer que? No entiendo- dice la joven mirando a su novio fijamente mostrando en sus ojos la duda al no saber cómo responder esa pregunta

-Eso…tu sabes…_trampa- _dice en un susurro el chico

-¿trampa? ¿Yo? ¿En que?- comenta la muchacha con más dudas que antes

-No te hagas…tu… me ayudaste a entrar en el equipo ¿cierto?- dice el joven en un murmullo tratando que nadie de equipo este cerca y lo descubra

-Te recuerdo que no fui la única sabes había otra persona que lo hizo antes yo solo seguí dándote un empujoncito- menciona la chica de manera angelical

-Mmm… en serio? ¿Quién fue?

-Jaja se dice el pecado no el pecador- comenta la chica divertida

-Bueno pues tarde o temprano me enterare- menciona con aires de suficiencia el chico

-Si tienes suerte- comenta burlona la chica

-Hey no me subestimes-

-Claro que no solo… se te hará difícil-

-Mmm…bueno- dice el chico. Fija su vista de nuevo hacia la pareja que sobrevuela en una escoba- oye ya viste a la parejita de tortolos

-Hey ¿no los reconoces?- cuestiona la Joven

-¿tu si? Dice el muchacho sorprendido

-Pues claro ella es…

-Oh no… no… no… NO PUEDE SER ¿QUÉ HACE CON EL?-comenta entre sorprendido y furioso el muchacho al reconocer a la pareja

-Oye calmate no están haciendo nada malo-

-¡NADA!, ¡NADA!, si están comiéndose- comenta el chico furioso señalando eufóricamente hacia donde la pareja que en esos momentos se besaba.

-Ya lo veía venir- dice ella risueña y suspirando deseándoles buena suerte

-¿CÓMO? ¿TU LO SABIAS?... Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA

-Oye yo no sabia nada… además se les notaba desde que empezó el 7to año. Que no dice el dicho "los polos opuestos se atraen" esa relación estaba más claro que el agua.

-Pero…pero…

-NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA… déjalos vivir además ella ya es mayor de edad

-Esta bien -comenta resignado- pero con que le haga sufrir…él se va a enterar de quién soy yo- dice el muchacho cerrando sus puños con fuerza y entrecerrando sus ojos

-Ay no se puede contigo amor-

-mmm… pero así me quieres princesa

-bueno mira quien viene hacia allá "la pareja del año"- dice la muchacha a ver a una pareja de novios acercarse hacia ellos

-¿quien?- comenta despistado el chico al no separar su vista de la pareja de la escoba

-pues ellos- le señala la chica

-Ah si… "la pareja del año", pero que quede claro que nosotros ocupamos ese sitio antes que ellos

-¡Ay! tú y tu fama-comenta divertida la joven

-Y hablando de famas, recuerdo que el año pasado eras muy famoso entre los mortifagos

-No me lo recuerdes, ese fue mi peor segundo año de mi vida, pero gracias a él pudimos derrotar a Voldemort

Si…que tristeza por que se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes…lo bueno es que de ahora en adelante solo nos preocupamos por nuestro futuro y no por nuestras vidas.

-Si- suspira el chico- y si no fuera porque me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al estar con la persona equivocada, seria infeliz.

-No digas eso además ya sabíamos que ellos terminarían juntos-

-Ya lo sabía, solo que… no quería aceptarlo-

Y sin más que decir se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, tratando de recordar los buenos y malos momentos que tuvieron el año pasado. Que de ahora en adelante solo serian eso…recuerdos

-Entonces… sabes que te amo ¿cierto? Comenta la chica de nuevo

-Si, yo también te amo princesa-

de improviso le da un beso a la chica demostrando el amor que le tiene y hubiesen seguido así, si no fuera por un carraspeo que les hizo recordar a umbrige logrando que se separen

-Ya estuvo de arrumacos tortolitos- comenta entre risas un chico con gafas y el pelo negro azabache

-Oye… déjalos en paz- comenta una chica en un tono que hizo que el chico dejara de burlarse

-Lo siento- comenta apenado el chico con gafas- de todas maneras veníamos invitarlo a Hosmeagde a festejar un año de paz que dicen ¿vienen?

Bueno- comenta el otro chico mirando fijamente a su novia-¿vamos?

La chica asiente y su novio se pone en pie para ayudarla a ella a levantarse. Cuando ya estaban por irse, ven a la pareja de la escoba acercarse. La chica con cabello rojo como el fuego pregunta- ¿a donde van?

Vamos a Hosmeagde a festejar ¿quieren venir? Comenta una chica de ojos color miel

La chica pelirroja voltea a ver a su novio y este encoge los hombros diciendo que le da igual- si vamos-

Oh, pero eso sí –comenta un chico de cabello rojo similar a la muchacha apuntando con un dedo a su hermana y su novio- nada de besos ¿entendido?

-No arruines todo Weasley-

-Ya Ron cálmate –lo reprende la chica de ojos miel- como si tu y… no digo nada – comenta la chica ruborizada al ver a la novia de Ron besarlo de una manera provocativa

-Con eso se calma – dice de forma risueña a los demás la novia del chico al separarse.

-Wow…si…besos… muchos besos… -dice de forma atontada el chico abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

-mmm…Mione quieres uno- comenta el chico pelinegro

-¿que? A que te… - de improviso el chico pelinegro besa a su novia de ojos miel de la misma forma en el que besaron a Ron

-¡HEY!…¡OIGAN!…ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA –comenta Ron al ver que la otra pareja donde se encontraba su hermana, se besaban también.

-Tu Cállate –le dice Luna la chica de cabello rubio, jalando de la corbata al chico hasta sus labios –y besame

Así termina nuestra historia en donde tres parejas se besaban, teniendo como fondo al imponente castillo llamado Hogwarts. Donde el atardecer llegaba a su fin dando paso a la luna y a las estrellas.

FIN

**les gusto?**

**entonces que recibe confeti o jitimataxos ustedes deciden**

**jeje**


End file.
